You Have Six Hours
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: It only takes one time to make the wrong mistake. Mistakes are made, penalties will follow. One mistake could cost someone their life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey hey hey! I know it's been like 5 years since I've posted anything. I fell off the map and lost motivation. I have a new story hope y'all like it. I will finish White Wedding I just have to figure where I left off since I lost interest in that too. Anyways please tell me what you think of this.**_

**You Have Six Hours.**

Six men are sitting around a table in a dimly lit in a bar. A bar owned by one of the local mobs on the outskirts of New York. Five of these men you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of, they basically own the small town and everyone knows that.

"So RJ do we have a deal?" One of the men asked standing up after finishing his drink.

The deal has something to do with a black market jewelry ring. Expensive jewelry that is. This particular man making the deal….has just gotten himself in a little too deep.

"We have a deal" RJ said standing up to shake the man's hand.

"And..just so we are clear, that family of yours, their lives will be depending on this." He spoke quietly while pointing to the pictures that were being laid out on the table.

"How did you—"

"We know everything. We dig for everything. We like to have ourselves some insurance"

"I'll get you what you need" RJ spoke looking at the pictures

"Good"

**MANHATTAN::**

Jo drops Ellie off at school. "Bye sweetie have a good day!" Jo said as Ellie hopped out

"Bye Mama love you" Ellie said closing the door.

**LAB**

It was one of those rare….really rare slow days at the NY crime lab. Jo was sitting at her desk putting the finishing touches on her report.

"Hey" Mac said walking in

"Hey" Jo said

"I was thinking, since it looks like we'll be getting off work at a decent time tonight. Maybe you'd wanna go to dinner with me?" Mac said sheepishly

"I'd love that." Jo said putting her hand on his arm and quickly putting it back down after a moment.

They've only been dating a few months and nobody really knows about them.

**DINNER**

Mac had somehow managed to nab reservations at one of the newest restaurants in lower Manhattan.

"Mac, how did you get reservations here? I've checked. They're booked for at least the next two months!" Jo said smiling at him

Taking a sip of his wine "I have my ways"

"I'll have to use my ways to get that answer out of you then huh?" Jo said winking

"I just wanted to take you somewhere nice, and somewhere that we don't go to a few times a week. A place where you can get all fancy" Mac answered grinning

"You have made me feel special all night Mac Taylor" Jo said holding Mac's hand across the table. They snuck in a kiss before Russ appeared in Mac's vision.

"Russ?" Mac stated as he watched Russ quickly spot them and head over

"What?" Jo said looking around until she spotted him. "Great"

"Hey Jo!" Russ said walking up, disrupting any moment Mac and Jo seemed to be having.

"Russ what are you doing here?" Jo whispered but glared as she spoke.

"I'm in town. I wanted to see you" Russ answered

"I'm at dinner Russ" Jo seethed and showed him with her hands that she and Mac were in the middle of dinner.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking" Russ said hanging his head down

"Come by my office tomorrow then" Jo quickly said.

Russ nodded and left.

"I'm sorry honey" Jo said grabbing Mac's hand again.

"Don't worry about it. What's he doing in NY anyways?" Mac asked

"If I had to guess, trying to win me back again. Seeing Tyler and trying to get back into my life" Jo huffed.

**ALLEY WAY**

A man deep in the dark alley gets a phone call. _**"You have 48hrs to get me what I want"**_

Another phone call to a man sitting in his apartment. Room 801.

"_**Do you have your targets?"**_

"Yes. The plan is go for launch. We need an incentive to get all that money back ya know?"

"_**It will be done"**_

**LAB**

Not five minutes after Jo sat down at her desk with her tea did she spot Russ popping out of the elevator.

"Ugh. Here we go" She murmured to herself.

Russ walked into her office without knocking.

"What's up?" He asked

"Why are you here?" Jo responded

"Can't I just visit Tyler? Do I need an excuse every time I come to New York? You know I work right in Virginia."

"You can visit Tyler and stay over by Tyler. You don't have to come check on me" Jo spoke. Getting suspicious but decides to ignore it for now.

"I'm not checking on you" Russ answered

"If you're trying to get back in my life and win me back you were sorely mistaken" Jo said defensively

**LATER::**

"So, what is Russ doing in New York?" Mac asked when Jo stepped into his office.

"I'm not sure, but he always has an agenda on his mind" Jo said thinking back to this morning's talk with Russ.

"Lindsey said her and Lucy saw Russ with Tyler this morning getting breakfast. Maybe he really is just visiting Tyler." Mac said shrugging

Adam comes in with a break in the case they were all working on.

That night Don suggests they all go out after finishing up the case. Shockingly everyone agrees to partake.

Jamie, Lindsey, and Jo all sat around one table while the guys occupied another one in front of the TV playing the hockey game.

"Jo I saw Ellie with Russ getting fro-yo after school. Is he trying to make up for something? I overheard a promise of shopping." Jamie said looking at Jo

"Maybe he's finding out how to be a decent father" Lindsey added in knowing that Ellie and Russ don't get along.

24 hours have passed and another phone call has been placed. _**"You have no idea who you are messing with. You have no idea what we are capable of." **_

_Please let me know what y'all think. Hopefully update everything soon! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Russ comes by the lab again and invites Jo to lunch with him and Tyler. She reluctantly decides to go with and sees that Russ is really trying to become a better father.

Back at the lab:

"How'd lunch go? I see you survived" Mac said smirking

"It went surprisingly well actually. Are you jealous of Russ?" Jo responded laughing

"Me jealous? Nah of course not!" Mac laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" Jo said nudging him with her elbow

Just then Sheldon and Danny come in with a new case.

_Another 24hours go by, still no money or any jewels. A phone call is placed to apartment 801._

"_**Launch the plan" **__The phone was hung up right after the message_

**MORNING::**

Jo drops Ellie off at school. "Don't forget Mom, I'm going to Sophie's after school" Ellie said reminding her mom.

"Oh right! Sorry I almost forgot. Have fun! Love you be safe" Jo said before the door closed.

**CRIME LAB**

"No ex-husband today?" Mac said joking

"Day aint over yet honey!" Jo said laughing

"How bout I take you out tonight? Isn't there a movie you wanted to see?" Mac offered

"Making sure I don't have time to see the ex-hubby huh? Just kidding. Yes that sounds great." Jo said as she walked back to her office.

**Elsewhere**

_Plan is finalized one last time and put into motion._

**SCHOOL**

Ellie is walking with Sophie down the sidewalk over to her house. A van pulls up behind them, a man jumps out and grabs Ellie. Ellie kicks and yells frantically trying to get away. Sophie jumps towards the man to help Ellie and ends up being violently shoved to the ground. Ellie stomps down on the man's foot and got away for a moment. The man regained his composure and grabbed Ellie throwing her into the van. Sophie's phone is taken and she runs for help as the van speeds off.

**WAREHOUSE**

Ellie wakes up tied to a chair when a shadowy figure appears with a camera in his hands.

"Take some photos and send them to our friends ok?"

The man standing behind Ellie just nods his head as he reaches for the camera.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked. The man says nothing just continues putting his camera together. As soon as he finishes he unties Ellie and picks her up "Put me down! Let me go!" Ellie started

The man just tightened his grip. Ellie's faced paled as she saw their destination. There were three partially buried metal boxes. Ellie starts screaming.

"Please no please please don't do this please!'

"Sorry kid….someone really messed this one up for you"

Ellie was in shock "What?!"

"Use that air tank when ya need it. It's full, but will go quickly" The man said as he held the camera up taking a video of this.

He closes and locks the box, Ellie's screams can be heard and then the camera is shut off. The man grabs a shovel and starts to cover all the boxes up.

Ellie can hear the dirt being placed on top of the box and starts crying. "Mommy" she whimpers with tears falling down her face.

**NEIGHBORHOOD**

"Woah slow down young lady. Your friend was taken? What kind of van was it?" The young officer started asking Sophie.

"It was blue…blackish-blue. I can't remember ok?! You have to help her! Listen it was Ellie Danville. Ellie Danville was taken! Her mom's a crime scene investigator!" Sophie shouted

Don was standing nearby as he was driving by when the call went out about the abduction.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Flack, did you say Ellie Danville?" He quickly asked

**PARK**

There's a man sitting on the park bench. He just received pictures of Ellie tied to a chair, and then the one of her lying in a metal box. His cell phone rang

"_Have we made ourselves clear now…RJ?"_

"She has nothing to do with this! Let her go!" the man said trying not to draw attention to himself.

"_Sorry. This was part of the deal. I didn't say who I was going after, you better get me what I want."_

"I can't get your jewels. The people I had aren't following through. I can't get you those diamonds! Can we work something out?!" the man begged.

"_Sorry. Rules are rules. You knew the consequences going into this deal. Goodbye"_

"No no no no" he said jumping up off the bench. He needed a plan and quick.

**LAB**

Jo and Lindsey were laughing in their office after Adam had left.

"He can really be quirky at times huh?" Jo said between breaths

"He's that little brother I wish I had!" Lindsey said finally catching her breath.

"This job wouldn't be as fun without him around" Jo replied

"Who would we have to entertain us?" Lindsey said thinking

Before either of them spoke again Jo's email beeped. While Jo checked her email, Lindsey's phone rang it was a text from Don. Jo clicks and opens her new email, pictures load. Lindsey stops laughing as she reads the text message:

**That girl kidnapped in the neighborhood near a school was Ellie! Where's Jo?!**

Lindsey goes to speak and sees Jo's face pale significantly. "Jo!?"

Jo turns the volume up on her computer…Ellie's screams fill the office just as Don runs in. Don looks at Lindsey and then looks at Jo. Sitting there shaking her head at the computer screen.

Lindsey quickly calls an emergency meeting in their office. Jo doesn't move, doesn't speak. In the matter of seconds Mac, Danny, Adam, Sheldon, and Jamie come running in.

"What's going on?" Danny asked

"Is this about the girl that was kidnapped a little while ago?" Sheldon inquired

"Jo? Jo are you even breathing?" Adam said squatting in front of her

Jo excuses herself and darts for the bathroom. Lindsey stops Mac so she can show the team the photos and then the video. Lindsey presses play and the team is horrified. Nobody speaks or says a word as the end of the video nears…

_YOU HAVE SIX HOURS_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I promise I haven't abandoned this story or my other story. I have things written for both. I just realistically have no free time. BUT today I had a little bit of time which was just enough to finish this chapter. Please let me know whatcha think.**_

_**XO**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jo had run off to the bathroom. Mac followed 30 seconds later. The rest of the team exchanged terrified glances as they slowly processed what they just witnessed. Mac opened the door and heard Jo throwing up, so he decided to wait outside for a few minutes. After quickly sending the email Jo received up to Sinclair he went back in to find Jo staring at the sink. All she can hear is Ellie screaming and sobbing "No! Please! Don't do this! Noo!"

"Jo, were going to find her" Mac said standing behind her.

She doesn't even acknowledge him. Doesn't even notice him walk her out of the bathroom and into his office, until he is physically sitting her down on the sofa.

"I can make you some tea?" Mac offers kneeling in front of her. He takes her hands and she finally looks at him. There is no sparkle in the hazel eyes he has grown accustomed to, moisture starts to build in her eyes. Just as Mac is about to say something his phone rings. Sinclair wants him in his office immediately.

"Stay here ok?" Mac says kissing her head and leaves.

After Mac leaves Jo looks around trying to process everything in peace. As she stands up and turns around she sees Tyler get off the elevator. They meet each other in the hall.

"Mom, what is going on?" Tyler asks hugging his mother tightly

Jo takes his hand and leads him back into Mac's office. "Ellie's been kidnapped." Jo says acknowledging what happened.

"What?! When? How?" Tyler starts asking but is stopped when Jo puts her hand up

"I'll explain later, but what I need from you right now, is to stay put in this building. I need to know you're safe."

"But Mom—" Tyler gets cut off again

"Stay here. Please. Just do that for me ok?" Jo Pleads.

Tyler sees the fear in his mother's eyes and nods. "Go do what you do best Mom." Tyler says hugging her.

**SINCLAIR'S**

"I will do whatever it takes to get Danville's kids back. Anything you need, any resources, any contacts I can help with it's yours. Just let me know." Sinclair said standing behind his desk

"Thanks Sir. We are working on the email and video right now" Mac confirmed

"Tell Danville she has the whole NYPD behind her" Sinclair said nodding at Mac

"I will Sir. Thank you" Mac says as he walks towards the door.

**LAB**

Mac walks off the elevator and doesn't see Jo in his office. As he walks around the corner to see if she is in her office, he notices Tyler sitting in the break room staring at a bottle of soda.

"Tyler?"

"Oh man Mac what is going on? Mom wouldn't tell me anything" Tyler says jumping up as Mac walks over

"Your sister has been buried alive. Whomever did this sent a video to your Mom" Mac said shaking his head

"Oh. Oh my god! Do you have any leads?"

"No. Not yet. Adam and Sheldon are working on it. Where did she go? I told her to stay in my office." Mac said looking around

"Your first mistake was telling her to stay." Tyler said smirking as he pointed toward Adam's cave.

Mac turned and looked. There she was, standing behind Adam and Sheldon.

Mac walked in.

"Hey Boss, we are going through the video right now trying to find the IP Address." Adam said typing away at his computer.

"Find anything else yet?" Mac asked walking up to look

"Yea. It was sent to someone else's phone as well, but we can't trace it or anything. It's like someone is blocking it on purpose." Sheldon said reading the other computer screen.

"Good work. Keep digging. Something will pop up. Jo, my office." Mac said walking out

**OFFICE**

"What?" Jo said walking in

"You don't always have to be so brave you know." Mac said standing in front of her.

"Yes I do. I have to be brave for Ellie and strong for Tyler. I can't fall apart at the seams now. I'm not sitting on the sidelines for this Mac" Jo says crossing her arms defensively

"You know you are too independent sometimes? You always take care of everyone else, that's one of the things I admire about you. But I can't have you running at this full boar Jo. It will knock you out. You can stay apart of this investigation, but you will not be a part of any interrogation, your heart is in this too much."

"And yours isn't?!" Jo says as she turns and walks out of the office.

Mac shook his head and went and sat down at his desk.

**STREETS OF NY**

RJ is out on the streets trying to get answers. Nothing is working out, he gained back only little of what he was asked of. Time was running out and he had gotten nowhere. As he turns down another block he keeps hearing his phone ring. Finally stepping into an alley he checks his phone, sees who keeps calling. It rings again and he clicks it off. He turns to go back down the street to find the people he had sold to months earlier.

**LAB**

**J**o looks down at her phone after being hung up on again. "Damn you Russ. I need your help"

Just then Adam runs past her "I GOT SOMETHING! I GOT SOMETHING!"

Jo hurried off after him as did Lindsey and Danny.

"Ok Adam, what's with all the yelling?" Mac walking up behind Adam who had just dropped into his chair.

Adam hurriedly types away at the computer, when a map pops up on the big projector screen in front of everyone.

"I finally….and I mean finally nabbed a location from the computer this video was sent from! Now I can't actually get the phone it was sent from since I don't have THAT actual computer—"

"I sense a but coming" Lindsey said

"As I was saying, I did get a home IP Address over in the Bronx area" Adam said looking right at Lindsey

"Danny call Don, have him and Lovato meet us at this address." Mac said walking out

"I'm coming too!" Jo said

"No, you are staying here Jo" Mac said turning and stopping her

"Buu—" J

"No. No buts. I need you here. What if this maniac set a trap? You are staying here" Mac said more firmly

"Don't treat me with kid gloves Mac. I can handle myself thank you" Jo fired back

"My word is final"

Jo spun around and huffed off.

"Let's go" Mac said to Danny and Lindsey

3 ½ HOURS LEFT


	4. Chapter 4

_**I feel like if I keep updating, then maybe Quille will keep updating her adorable story **_

_**Anywho here's the next chapter. Happy Friday!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Don and Danny kicked the door in, as Lovato, Lindsey, and Mac raced in. They found the man in his kitchen.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" Mac shouted aiming his gun at the suspect.

Danny walked up behind and handcuffed him "Where's Ellie?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about" The man said stone faced

Lovato walked up to his face, "Where the hell is the little girl you sent videos of being buried alive?!" Lovato spoke while bending his hand the wrong way in the cuffs.

"I don't know a damn thing" The suspect said smiling.

"Get him outta here Danny" Don said listening enough to this guy.

**PRECINCT**

Jo paced back and forth in the viewing room. The second she heard about the suspect being brought in she raced down to the precinct. Mac, Don, and Lovato were in with the man; Scott Hajek.

Lindsey and Danny walked into the viewing room, "Mac know you're in here?" Lindsey asked Jo smirking

"No, but I'm sure he thinks I am. I'm not sitting out, he can fire me before I leave." Jo spoke as she paced more.

"He might fire you from putting a dent in the floor, if you keep pacing like that" Danny said grinning

Jo smirked at the thought and then returned her attention back to Scott. They were getting nowhere with him. Jo could see Mac getting angrier by the second.

"I want my lawyer" Scott finally said

"As soon as we arrest you, I personally will see to it that they make it hell for you" Lovato said as she left.

Jo left the viewing room with a frustrated sigh and headed back for the lab to see how things were coming along.

As they all stood out in the hall awaiting Hajek's lawyer to arrive, they discussed any leads or findings off the computer, or apartment with Adam.

"Still digging Boss" Adam replied on the phone.

"Was Jo watching?" Don asked looking at Danny and Lindsey

"Do you really have to ask?" Lindsey replied. Mac smirked at the response.

Hajek's lawyer finally showed up. "Shall we?" He grinned pointing to the door. Each member grumbled walking in behind him. 30 minutes later Hajek's lawyer let Scott walk free. Even with the evidence of a video being sent from that IP Address.

"Anyone could have hacked that address" was the excuse his lawyer used.

"I hope he gets hit by a bus" Lindsey said bitterly as they watched Scott Hajek walk free.

"We all do" Don said guiding her to the car so they could head back to the lab

**LAB**

Once they all got off the elevator, they found Adam, Jo, and Sheldon sitting in the conference room analyzing evidence.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or just leave us hanging in suspense?" Jo said not turning around reading through evidence reports.

"Lawyer let him walk" Danny said as he sat down at the table

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" Jo said looking up

**2 HOURS LEFT**

Russ has managed to get some of the jewelry back, but not everything they are looking for. Not even close. He pulled his phone out to check his timer, Ellie had two hours left to be found. He had one missed call from Jo, and two from Tyler. He can't let them know he is the one responsible for all this. He hailed a cab and headed for the dealer with more money.

**LAB**

Don's phone rang while everyone was going through evidence. Once he hung up he shook his head.  
>"What is it?" Lovato asked<p>

"Scott Hajek is dead" Don said grimly

"Whoever is behind this, know we brought him in for questioning" Danny said standing

"But, they don't know that he didn't speak or tell us anything!" Lovato said

"Doesn't matter. Once the NYPD had him, he was good as dead" Mac said shaking his head

Jo looked at her watch and excused herself. They all watch her leave, when Lindsey spoke up.

"I can't imagine what she's going through. If this was Lucy I would be a complete mess"

Jo went into her office and started pacing again. Trying Russ's cell one more time, she threw it down on her desk when it went straight to voicemail.

"Jo" Mac said standing in the doorway

"Two hours left Mac, TWO hours and we don't have a damn clue or lead as to where she is!"

"Jo—"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Mac Taylor! I have no idea where my daughter is or why she was targeted. I can't reach Russ, what if they have him too now? Is it me? Are they punishing me?" Jo ranted

"We don't know Jo. We do know that we are working very hard at finding Ellie. Something will pop up, it has to. Nobody is this good at covering tracks." Mac said walking up to Jo and putting his arm around her "You can't get a hold of Russ?"

"No. They straight to voicemail. Doesn't even ring anymore" Jo sighed.

Tyler was standing right around the corner listening to their conversation. "Dad where are you?" Realizing the seriousness of why he needed to stay put.

"Jo why don't you lie down on the couch for a bit. You're exhausted."

"No. I'm fine. I'm gonna keep working at my desk"

"Why is my mother so damn stubborn?" Tyler said to himself walking away

**SOMEWHERE IN THE THIRD WARD**

Russ walks down the stairs and into a musty filled room. The mob boss is sitting at a table playing cards with some other people. He gets up and motions for Russ to join him at a different table.

"This is all I have so far. I'm still working on the rest" Russ spoke as he set the bag down.

"This? This is all you brought?" The mob boss said shaking his head sadly. "Do you honestly think this will save the young girl?"

"Look, I'm working in getting everything back. It's taking longer than expected." Russ said desperately

"I guess we'll just have to take it out on another family member than if you can't take this seriously."

"No don't! Please I'm trying!" Russ pleaded

"Show him out of here" The boss said flicking his hand towards the door.

Once Russ got outside he finally decided to make a phone call.

Buzzzzz…Buzzzzzz…Buzzz… Jo must've fallen asleep at her desk as it took her a few seconds to remember where she was and to register her phone vibrating on her desk.

"Danville" Jo mumbled as she looked around her office trying to wake herself up

"Jo?"

"Jo bolted awake "Russ!"

"Jo where are you?"

"Russ are you ok?" Jo could pick up Russ's tone of voice and she didn't like it

"Jo, just answer the question. Where are you? Where's Tyler?"

Jo remembered sending Tyler home with Sheldon earlier. "He's with Sheldon and I'm at the lab. Where the hell have you been? I've been callin ya know! You said you would always be there after the divorce if anything happened." Jo said trying to listen for any noises around him

"Thank god." Russ sighed. They were both somewhere safe.

"Russ? Are you still there?" Jo asked worriedly.

Russ just hung his phone up. How was he supposed to tell her what he did?

Jo stared down at her phone. "Everything ok?" Mac asked walking in

"Hmm? Oh yea everything is ok" Jo answered not wanting to bring up what just happened

"Ok….well Danny's found something" Mac said trying to read her

"What are we standing here for? Let's go!" Jo said running past him

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

"What do ya got Danny?" Mac said

"I believe I just found a connection with Scott Hajek and another man. He must've been the one to burry and film the video of Ellie" Danny said looking at Jo

A chill ran down her spine, as the video replayed in her mind

"Annnnd?" Lindsey asked looking at Danny

"Jo, you're not gonna like this" Danny spoke typing away at the computer

"What? Just tell me Danny" Jo said staring at the blank screen on the wall

Danny pulled up the picture in front of everyone. Jo shook her head to make sure she saw it right.

"Jo, That's—" Mac spoke slowly processing

_**And now you'll have to wait until the next update to find out who this person is. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Thanks y'all XO**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks y'all for the reviews. I truly appreciated them! **_

_**Here we go!**_

_Previously-_

"_Jo you're not gonna like this"-Danny said_

"_What? Just tell me Danny" Jo said getting nervous_

_Danny pulled up a picture in front of everyone on the screens. Jo had to shake her head just to make sure she saw it right._

"_Jo that's—"Mac started to say._

**CHAPTER FIVE::::**

"My neighbor!" Jo said looking horrified

"We traced the missing I.P. address to room 801" Adam spoke up

"Right…next to..you..Jo" Lindsey said processing the information

"Oh my god. He was always such a nice guy, I just don't understand" Jo said her mind racing

"Let's go pay him a visit" Mac said looking at Danny "and Jo—"

"I know. Stay put" Jo mumbled crossing her arms

**APARTMENT**

Danny didn't waste a second kicking the door in. The suspect was already trying to get through the window.

"I don't think so" Danny said grabbing him.

The man swung around and connected with Danny. As Danny hit the ground, the suspect tried getting past Mac. Mac sucker punched and threw him against the wall.

"We haven't had a chance to chat yet" Mac said handcuffing him.

As an officer led the suspect out, Mac and Danny followed stopping to look at Jo's door.

"She had no idea she was living next to a monster" Danny spoke as they both shook their heads.

"Let's just see if this one will cooperate."

**PRECINCT**

Jo stood at the two way mirror shifting side to side holding her necklace. One that Ellie had given her for mother's day a few years ago. One special necklace that she never took off.

"Did you know anything about him?" Lindsey asked watching Jo

"Not much. His name Howard Collins, he was an accountant for a law firm. He mainly kept to himself." Jo answered

"You didn't run a background search on him?" Lovato said smirking slightly

"Oh I did the whole building before moving in there. Nothing popped on Howard. Not even a parking ticket." Jo responded

Inside Mac, Danny, and Don were getting frustrated with Howard all ready

"Where's Ellie?" Mac said pounding the table

"Who's Ellie?" Howard spoke

"You know damn well who Ellie is. Let's not play games" Don said rounding the back of Howard's chair.

"How much you getting for this? I hope it was worth it ya sick son of a bitch?!"- Danny growled

"I'm going to make your life hell" Mac said circling the table.

"Maybe we should burry him.." Don said looking right at Howard

Jo, Lindsey, Sheldon, and Lovato watched as they went back and forth.

"I would love to hit him right now" Jo huffed

"Me too"

"Me three"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm down"- Lovato spoke up

Mac was inflicting pain on Howard right now

"Aren't you two going to do anything?" Howard whined looking at Danny and Don

"Nope" Danny shook his head

"I don't see anything wrong here" Don said

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you—but first I need some incentives" Howard said hurriedly

Lindsey had called Sinclair down and he arrived to watch in time and hear Howard ask for demands. Mac met with him in the hall.

"Offer him this deal for the info. I don't care Taylor, we have an hour left" Sinclair said anxiously looking at his watch

"Ok, he'll have to take it. I have no doubts" Mac said walking back into the room

Jo watched and waited while Mac gave Howard the deal. Howard sighed knowing he would be protected from the mob. He knew Scott was murdered and he shuddered at the thought of losing his life.

"Why haven't they called or sent another message?" Jo asked almost to herself

"They sent one message and they must've thought CSI's would figure it out in time. They don't want to help. They want to watch us run around." Lindsey said putting her hand on Jo's shoulder.

"They just don't care. They don't care who lives, or who dies. As long as they make people suffer. They're sick" Lovato said speaking up

Jo turned back to the window

"He's stalling on purpose!" Sheldon said shaking his head angrily

Tears pricked Jo's eyes and she quickly wiped em away. "I can't stand here and watch this anymore" heading for the door

"Jo wait-" Lindsey said grabbing her arm

"Ok, I'll take the deal. It's the best I'll get" Howard said throwing his hands up

Don quickly had him against the wall "Where is she?!"

"She's in the second warehouse along the docks. Not the ones along Chelsea Pier. The other ones near the harbor. I…I buried her there" Howard choked out

"You sit here and you better pray Ellie is still alive!" Mac said right in Howards face

Jo, Lindsey, Sheldon, and Jamie met them in the hall and ran for the Avalanches.

"Can't you drive faster?" Jo said looking out the window

"Jo we don't want to crash before we get to Ellie" Mac said as he looked over at Jo as she was watching out the window. He took her hand so that she turned and faced him. "We'll find her"

"Not right now Mac" Jo said letting go of his hand

"I feel like Paul Walker and Vin Diesel" Danny said trying to lighten the mood a bit in the car as they sped up behind Mac

**HARBOR **

Jo sprinted out of the truck before Mac could even park it. Danny and Jamie did it to Don as he and Lindsey parked. Mac, Lindsey, and Don quickly caught up. Once inside everyone started yelling for Ellie. Jo took in the scene, there were at least four freshly dug holes that have been covered.

"Everyone start digging!" Jo yelled dropping to her knees at the first hole to start digging

"Found a box!" Danny said as Jo and Mac ran over to help.

"Ellie! Ellie hold on!" Jo yelled

Don and Danny opened the box and it was empty. "Dammit!" Danny said kicking it

"Another one!" Jamie yelled standing next to another hole.

"Ellie!" Sheldon said pounding on the box

"Ellie hold on! Were here! Were here!" Mac yelled as he helped Sheldon lift the top of the box

"Oh my god!" Lindsey said gasping

Empty.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Is she even here?!" Jamie asked

Jo stood up and put her hands on top of her head. "I can't handle this!"

"Guys! I found another!" Lindsey called out

Mac finally located a shovel and ran over along with Jo and Sheldon. They all started digging until it was uncovered enough for Mac to wedge the shovel under the lid. Lindsey jumped up and ought of the way and stood next to Jo. Mac and Don opened the box. There was Ellie.

_Thank you for the continued support and following. Please read and review. Finals week is upon us so it might take a week for the next update. Thank you! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the continuous reads and reviews! **_

**CHAPTER SIX::**

"Ellie!" Jo yelled

Mac reached inside, "Ellie, were here"

"She's not responding" Don said shaking his head at Mac

Mac picked up Ellie out of the box and lifted her lifeless form out of the hole and laid her down in front of Jo. Jo quickly dropped to her knees checking her pulse, "She's not breathing"

Jo quickly started CPR as Don grabbed the oxygen tank out.

"Is it empty?" Lovato asked quizzically looking at Don.

Don shook his head yes as he jumped up out of the hole to join in the circle around Ellie and Jo. Praying for both of them. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Jo kept going back in forth between pumping and mouth to mouth.

"Come on baby girl, come back to me" Jo whispered in Ellie's ear

"Come on Ellie, come on!" Lindsey chanted

Soon everyone else joined in

"Ellie, you have to wake up. Someone has to beat Adam at video games!" Danny chimed in

"Strong girl, you got this" Lovato said wrapping her arm around Don.

Jo had tears streaming down her face as she moved to pump up and down on Ellie's chest. Mac looked down as a tear rolled down his cheek, until he heard choking. Quickly picking his head up to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Jo hugged Ellie to her chest.

"It's ok Ellie, you're safe now. It's ok" Jo kept murmuring to an unconscious but now breathing Ellie.

Smiles appeared all around the circle and giant sigh of relief swept through as the ambulance was pulling up.

**HOSPITAL**

Adam and Sheldon had arrived to join everyone else who was congregating in the waiting room while Ellie was being looked over. Jo finally sat down next to Mac unable to pace anymore. She grabbed his hand and rubbed tiny circles with her thumb. When Mac looked up she smiled and he smiled back.

"Thank you" Jo simply said

"For what?" Mac smirked

"Just for everything you have done today. I know I wasn't easy to deal with, but you kept calm in all of this."

"You're my family Jo. I would do anything for you, Tyler, or Ellie. Getting her back safely was my number priority as was keeping the rest of you safe." Mac said stroking the now forming tears off Jo's face.

Before she could lean in to meet him halfway for a kiss, the doctor emerged and Jo jumped up to go meet with him. After reassuring her the doctor told Jo Ellie will be ok. The lack of oxygen hadn't done any damage to her brain and that she was expected to make a full recovery. She needed plenty of rest and could leave the next day. Jo turned and signaled for Mac to come with her.

"Ellie is going to be ok!" Jo excitedly told her crew "Thank you all for being so supportive and helping find her" She said as she hugged everyone on her team, her family.

Mac and Jo held hands as they walked down the hall towards Ellie's room. Once outside of it, Jo took a deep breath.

"Everything ok?" Mac asked

"Yea. I just..I just needed to compose myself before going in. All that adrenaline is wearing off from earlier. I'll bet I sleep for a week once we get her home! Sorry honey you'll be cuddling a pillow until Ellie kicks me out of her bed" Jo laughed

"I'm sure it won't take her long to do that once were home!" Mac said playfully nudging her

Jo smiled for the first time in the last 6 hours and leaned into Mac.

"Want me to go in with you?" Mac asked kissing the top of her head

"No. I'll be ok. You can bring Tyler in with you later." Jo responded. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him "I love you Mac. More than you know"

"I love you too."

**ELLIE'S ROOM**

"Mom can I go home?" Was the first thing out of Ellie's mouth as soon as Jo walked in.

"Hello to you to"

"I don't like hospitals mom" Ellie whined

"I know honey. Nobody does. The Dr. told me you can leave in the morning" Jo said moving hair out of her daughter's eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. My head hurts, my throat hurts…" Ellie spoke as tears brimmed her eyes "Mommy" Ellie croaked out as Jo pulled her tighter into her chest

"Shh it's ok baby its ok" Jo tried soothing, but her heart shattered even more hearing and feeling her daughter sobbing into her neck

"I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again. I-I tried being brave like you Mommy" Ellie choked out

"You were so brave Ellie. So brave. You know I would have come for you." Jo said as her own tears were streaming down her face.

Ellie just clung on tighter "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie. So so so much"

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep. Mac had walked back to check on them. Once he saw that they were asleep he dismissed the team to try and find out who was behind all this. Promising to call and give updates. Tyler joined him as they walked down the hall to Ellie's room. Mac grabbed a blanket nearby and covered Jo and Ellie, kissing both of their foreheads. Jo protectively had her arms wrapped around Ellie. Tyler and Mac each grabbed a chair and shortly after they too fell asleep. Only to be awakened hours later by Ellie's nightmare. Once Jo soothed her back to sleep again, she told Tyler it was ok to fall back asleep, and then reached for Mac's hand. He squeezed it in support and waited til she fell asleep.

Jo woke up to someone poking her, it was Ellie staring right into her eyes. "What's wrong honey?" She murmured sleepily

"Can we go home now?"

"El, the doctor said he'll be in around 8" Jo answered

"That's in an hour, we can get ready!" Ellie pleaded

Jo finally sat up, as she looked around she noticed Mac and Tyler still peacefully asleep.

"Let me go get some coffee Ellie" Jo said as she grabbed her blanket and another to cover both Tyler and Mac. "Let them sleep ok?" Jo whispered to Ellie pointing at the boys. Ellie nodded an ok and she left.

Tyler woke up a few minutes later to see his sister quietly packing her things. "What are you doing sis?"

"I'm packing so I can leave at 8" Ellie whispered back

"Where's mom?" Tyler asked noticing an absent Jo

"Getting coffee"

Mac woke up when Jo walked in and tripped on the chair. "Damn chair" Jo huffed

"It's not like it moved just to trip you" Mac said smirking

Before Jo could respond the doctor walked in.

"Ready to go home Ellie?"

"YES!" Ellie pleaded

"Ok, ok let me run a few more tests and then we can get you out of here"

**HOME**

As soon as Ellie walked in the door she headed straight for her room and right to bed.

"She wanted to get out of the hospital so bad so that she could go right to bed?" Tyler laughed shaking his head

"I always loved that feeling of sleeping in my own bed after sleeping somewhere else." Mac said to Tyler

"Oh I think I need to change" Jo said heading for her own room

"I need to get back to school" Tyler said

Jo stopped in her tracks and turned around

"What? It has to be safe now right?" Tyler said looking between Jo's terrified look and Mac's face.

"We haven't found who was behind all this Tyler" Jo finally spoke

"What? I thought you had the guy who told you where Ellie was?! So I have to stay here? I have finals coming up mom"

"He was just a key piece in the puzzle Ty. And yes I think—" Jo was cut off

"We can have someone stay with him?" Mac said interrupting Jo

"Mac, bedroom now!" Jo said turning on her heel

"Good luck" Tyler whispered as Mac followed in Jo's direction

**BEDROOM**

"I almost lost one child, do you really want me to lose another?!" Jo sounded off as soon as Mac closed the door

"No, but—"

"But what?! I'm his mother, I believe I can speak for him" Jo seething

"Well I thought since we've been together for so long now, that I got to help but clearly I was mistaken" Mac said turning to go back out of the room

"I didn't mean it like that Mac" Jo said quickly

"Really? Cause it sure sounded like it"

"I'm sorry. I overreacted, but can you blame me?" Jo said leading Mac to sit with her on the bed

"No, the hell you've been through these past 24 hours was really rough. But Tyler needs to get back to school Jo. We don't know how long it will be until we find this guy. I promise you nothing will happen to him. Don will put one of his best men on the job." Mac said rubbing Jo's back up and down.

"I can't lose him Mac. I can't go through that again" Jo whispered

Mac pulls her in close and the weight that had been weighing Jo down finally gave way. Sobs racked her whole body as Mac held her tight. "We're going to find him. We are going to make him pay. I promise you that"

_**Thank y'all so much for the continued support. Hopefully have the next update shorter than this time. XO**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Tyler went back to school after reassuring his mom for the hundredth time that he will be careful. Ellie was sitting at the kitchen table picking at her waffle.

"What's wrong honey?" Jo asked sitting across from Ellie

"The man. The one who buried me said something. Like when I asked him why he was doing this, he apologized. Like truly apologized to me Mama" Ellie said looking her mom right in the eye

"What did he say El?"

"He said someone messed up. Someone didn't come through on time. This person didn't follow through"

"Didn't follow through?" Jo asked trying to figure out what he said

"That's why they were burying me I guess" Ellie shrugged

"Ok honey. Why don't you get ready for therapy ok?" Jo smiled

"Ok mom" Ellie said as she got up

"Hey. I'm so proud of you" Jo said kissing her forehead

Jo went into her own bedroom and waited for Mac to get out of the shower. She was replaying what Ellie had said. Trying to piece it together to make sense. Mac opened the door and noticed Jo sitting there.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ellie told me that when Howard was burying her, he kept apologizing. He said someone messed up, so this was the punishment towards that person. Whoever is in charge of this whole thing was taking it out on Ellie." Jo said bringing her hand up to her forehead feeling a headache emerging.

"So burying Ellie was punishment for whoever made the mistake?" Mac responded sitting next to Jo.

"Exactly!"

"I'm just trying to understand who has an out for your family. I don't know Mac, I don't know whose next now that Ellie is safe"

"I'm going by the precinct, and having a chat with Howard. I want more answers." Mac said standing up

"I wanna come with" Jo said standing in front of him

"What about Ellie?"

"She has therapy. We can take her then go"

"Ok. Let me finish getting ready" Mac said walking back into the bathroom

**PRECINCT**

"I really just have one question….why?" Don said circling the table Howard was once again sat at.

"I don't know. I was recently let go from the firm I worked for. One of the clients were a part of the Bronx Mob. They picked me up one night, they knew I had been fired. They offered me money to work for them. I agreed—"

"To kidnap a child!?" Mac blurted out

"I agreed not knowing what the job was! A week later I received an envelope with a cell phone inside. It rang hours later, that's when I found out." Howard said looking at the table

"So instead of backing out, you agreed to harm an innocent girl?" Danny questioned.

"No! You can't back out on deals with the mob. You all especially should know that! Look, when I found out it was Ellie I panicked. They had eyes on me everywhere, I couldn't warn her or Jo." Howard said with tears brimming in his eyes

"How did you find Ellie?" Don asked calmly

"I was coming up the stairs when I overheard her making plans with her friend on the phone. She was unlocking her apartment door. She smiled and waved like she always did when she saw me. I looked up the name of the friend and got an address. I waited outside the school and followed them down the street."

Jo felt nauseous listening to all the details of that day. Tears were brimming Lindsey's eyes as she shook her head. Anger burned in Lovato's eyes. "This man has no backbone!" She called out

"Do you know why they picked Ellie?" Mac asked Howard right in his face

"All I know is someone they were working with crossed the line. They warned whoever that person is. That's all Scott ever told me."

Don looked over at Danny who looked at Mac, the same expression was on their face. No leads on this person.

Meanwhile Russ walked through the precinct doors thinking everything is clear. He needs to find Jo and ask about Ellie. Adam had told him Jo was down here at the precinct, "Where are you?" he said to himself scanning the building.

Don was bringing Howard up to the door after Danny and Mac walked out. Howard notices Russ at the other end of the building. "That's him! The man in the picture Scott had. The one being targeted!" Howard said looking up at Don and at Mac who turned around. Mac looked around the building and saw Russ Josephson.

"Russ was your target? A man from the FBI?" Mac asked

"Yea. Scott said he had been dealing with the mob for a long time now until he lost their shipment and money. They didn't call him Russ, he was RJ."

Mac kept looking at Russ, as they worked their way through the precinct. "Howard, are you sure?"

"Yep. I don't forget faces. Scott kept saying how furious the boss man was with RJ."

Russ found Jo grabbing tea on her way out of the precinct. "Jo, how's Ellie?" He said embracing her in a hug.

Jo didn't hug him back. When he let her go, she stepped back and slapped him across the face. "Where in the hell have you been?!" She said furiously "Ellie was found over 24hours ago!"

"Jo…I'm sorry. I've been busy—" Russ was cut off quickly

"Busy? Busy with what?! God Russ I thought they had you too!" Jo said shaking her head "Do you even know how worried I was?"

"Jo I'm sorry. I truly am. Something came up, you know how work is" Russ said trying to soothe Jo's anger

Before Jo could even yell anymore Russ's phone rang. He looked up at Jo with apologetic eyes.

"Yea. You better answer that" Jo huffed and walked away

Russ looked down at his phone, it was the mob boss

Mac was signing off on Howard's papers to be sent off to booking, when he saw Jo storm past him. "Hey Jo, wait up!" Jo just kept walking right out the door. Mac followed her, "Jo wait..Jo!" finally catching up he grabbed her arm and she spun around. "What is going on?"

"My stupid ex-husband is what's going on" Jo said rolling her eyes

"You know?" Mac said questioningly

"Know what? That he's alive? Not in the bottom of the river? Yea that ass hat had the nerve to ask about Ellie after being MIA this whole time" Jo fumed.

"Ohh" Mac said wondering how he would tell her what Howard had said about Russ.

"Did you know he was alive and around?" Jo asked raising her eyebrow

"What? No, no I just saw him in the precinct and didn't know if he found you or that you saw him. That's all. "Mac said quickly

"Oh he found me alright. He's lucky I didn't kill him!"

"Do you wanna go for a walk or something to cool off?" Mac asked cautiously

"I would love to, but I have to go pick Ellie up from therapy. I'll see you when you get home?"

"Yea. I'll grab dinner on the way" Mac said still thinking of how to break the news

"Sounds great" Jo turned and walked towards her truck. Mac stood there and watched shaking his head "Not even a goodbye? Russ did a great job pissing her off" he murmured to himself. Then Jo turned around and ran back "Oh wait!" she said as she crashed back into his arms. "Love you!" she said kissing him. "Love you too Jo"

After Jo left, Mac called Don on his way back to the office and told him to meet him there.

OFFICE

"Did you tell Jo what Howard said?" Don asked walking in to Mac's office

"No. She ran into Russ at the precinct. She was so angry with him I really didn't feel it necessary to tell her yet. Especially since we aren't a 100% on this." Mac said rubbing his eyes

"Do you really think Russ would put his family in danger?" Don questioned

"There has always been a mysterious side to him. Especially lately when he's been coming around"

"Should we bring him in?" Don

"We have to Don. Howard pointed him out. Let's just see what he says" Mac responded

"What about Jo. She's going to find out, and when she does, she's taking it out on us and especially you." Don warned

"I know. I'll tell her tonight." Mac sighed he didn't like this, but he wanted answers

HOME

"You've been quiet all night" Jo said as she sat down next to him on the couch

"Just a lot on my mind. That's all" He said smiling at Jo. She didn't buy it. "I have to tell you something Jo" he said looking right into her eyes

"What is it honey?" Jo said sitting straight up out of his embrace

"I don't know how to tell you" Mac said looking down

"Hey" She said lifting his chin "Just tell me. We can tell each other anything" She said with a light smile

"Howard saw Russ at the precinct earlier and pointed him out to be the one behind what happened."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't make this up Jo"

Jo stood up "Do you really have something against Russ? He's going back to Quantico tomorrow. I know you don't like when he's around, but I didn't know it bugged you enough to convict him of something like this. He would never hurt Ellie." Jo said sharply

"Jo, Howard pointed him out. I even printed his picture and showed him again. He said that's the guy Scott had a picture of. He's the reason Ellie was taken." Mac said with sad sincere eyes

Jo dropped back onto the couch shaking her head. "What happens now?"

"I call Don and have him pick up Russ, bring him in for questioning. I didn't want to do anything until I told you Jo." Mac said grabbing her hand

"I want to be there. I know I can't interrogate him, but I want to see and hear this for myself"

"You will be. I wasn't planning on keeping you away."

"I hope you're wrong Mac. I can't wrap my brain around all this"

"I hope so too" Mac said putting his arm around Jo's shoulders drawing her close. "I love you more than you even know. I hate that this is happening to you. I know the problems Russ causes when he is in town, but this….this is big."

"I have you and an amazing family back in that lab who are working their butts off for me on this case. That all helps more than y'all know. "Jo said snuggling into Mac's side. Mac kissed the top of her head, as Jo stared at her wall as millions of thoughts rushed through her head. Until Ellie screamed..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously….**_

"_**I hope you're wrong Mac. I can't wrap my brain around all this" **_

"_**I hope so too" Mac said putting his arm around Jo's shoulders drawing her close. "I love you more than you even know. I hate that this is happening to you. I know the problems Russ causes when he is in town, but this….this is big."**_

"_**I have you and an amazing family back in that lab who are working their butts off for me on this case. That all helps more than y'all know. "Jo said snuggling into Mac's side. Mac kissed the top of her head, as Jo stared at her wall as millions of thoughts rushed through her head. Until Ellie screamed..**_

_There was dirt everywhere. In my eyes, my ears, my throat. I couldn't breathe. My vision was blurry. "Mama! Mama help me!" I tried screaming but nothing came out. "MAMAA!" Nothing was working. I could see Mac and Adam standing in the distance, they couldn't hear me. Then I saw my mom standing over me, she couldn't see me, couldn't hear me. Why can't she hear me? Why can't anyone hear me?! There he was the man with the shovel, he was standing in the corner. "No one can hear you. You're under ground, they can't see you." "NOOOO"_

"I don't want Ellie or Tyler to know" Jo said while applying mascara

Mac finished shaving "They won't. Not until we have all the answers. Not until this is a hundred percent"

"Tyler is picking Ellie up from therapy after he gets done with class" Jo said reading her text message "When's Russ coming in?"

"Don called while you were in the shower. Should be an hour with an arrest warrant" Mac spoke while watching Jo through the mirror

Jo finished buttoning her shirt "Ok let's drop Ellie off and go"

Jo walked Ellie into therapy "Tyler's picking you up today ok honey?"

"Are you working?"

"Yea. Something came up on a case. They need my help." Jo smiled sympathetically

"My case?" Ellie said looking at the floor

"Yea baby, your case" Jo said hugging her

"Did you find the guy?"

"No we have some leads to work with though" Jo responded

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Love you!" Jo said squeezing Ellie.

"Mom…can't breathe" Ellie said smiling

"Sorry!"

Ellie just laughed "love you too"

PRECINCT

"Was Ellie ok?" Mac asked as soon as Jo got into the car

"Yea. She was asking about her case" Jo said sighing

"Hopefully after today we'll have more answers." Mac said reassuring her

Jo felt very uneasy. She just wanted Russ's interrogation to be over with already.

"Hey. It will be ok. Nothing is set in stone yet" Mac said noticing Jo's uneasiness

"I don't know Mac. I couldn't even sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Russ burying Ellie" Jo shuddered

That's why I found you in Ellie's room this morning. Wasn't it?" Mac looked in Jo's eyes

"Well I couldn't fall back asleep after Ellie's nightmare. Sorry I left you alone. I just didn't wanna wake you up with my tossing and turning and then pacing. I needed her in my arms"

Don walked out of the room "Ready? He's not too thrilled, but he came willingly"

"Let's see what he has to say" Mac said turning to head in behind Don.

Jo took a deep breath and squeezed Mac's hand, then she disappeared into the viewing room

"How's she handling all this about Russ?" Don asked

"Like typical Jo. Tough exterior" Mac smirked and walked in

INTERROGATION

"Why the hell am I here?! What's going on Taylor?! Don't you have better things to do, like say find who's behind all this?" Russ started screaming

"Funny, that's the same thing I was going to ask you." Mac answered

Russ had a confused look on his face "Look, if this is about Jo, there's nothing between us anymore. It took a long time to realize that. I just didn't want to let her go. It's like the story of the man and wife trapped at sea, the man starts dragging his wife down when he gets tired and can't swim anymore. I finally came to notice I was just drowning her. This is not why I'm in NY. I told her I was here for work, which I am" Russ finished

Jo shook her head after what she just heard.

"Do you believe him? That he's given up on winning you back?" Lindsey asked

Jo was so focused on the interrogation she didn't even hear Lindsey walk in a minute ago.

"No. He's lying, he feels guilty about something. He doesn't talk openly about our relationship. It's a diversion." She answered "He's hiding something" She said in her mind

Russ, Don, and Mac kept going back in forth til Mac finally said they needed a break.

OUTSIDE THE PRECINCT

He's good, he's not cracking…not yet at least" Don said once they reached the sidewalk

"He's hiding something" Jo said walking out the door

"Do you believe what he said about you?" Don asked

"No. Not for a second. He only cared about himself during our relationship, he wouldn't notice anything about us drifting apart. You could see it in his eyes, I'll always be "his" in Russ's eyes" Jo said shaking her head

"So boss, what do ya wanna do?" Don said looking at Mac

"Bring everything up. Ellie, the kidnapping, everything. No more pussyfooting around" Mac said standing up from the bench he just sat down on.

"Don, Mac will meet you outside the door. I need a moment, please" Jo told Don as he headed for the steps

Once Don was out of sight, "What's up?" Mac asked touching Jo's arm

"I've been thinking" Jo said as she took Mac's hand "It all makes sense now"

"What makes sense?"

"Why he's here, why he wanted to not only spend time with Tyler, but Ellie and I as well. He was trying to protect us, keep us from harm. He was keeping tabs on us." Jo sighed as she remembered when he showed up out of nowhere earlier this week. "All I can think of is why?" Jo leaned into Mac

"That is what I plan on finding out" Mac said kissing her forhead

"Let's get this over with" Jo said leaving his embrace

"Hey" Mac said lifting her chin "We're all here for you" They kissed and went back inside

INTERROGATION

"Alright Russ, playtime is over. How bout you tell us why you're really here" Don walking up to the table Russ is sitting at

"I told you why. Because—"

"You were here for work, but not FBI related work" Mac cut him off

"What are you talking about Taylor? What other work?" Russ confused

"You're really good at this Russ, but c'mon" Don said getting mad

"What did you do Russ? Steal from the mob? Borrow too much from the wrong person? Drug deal gone wrong? What is it?" Mac said circling the table

"Drug deal? What?!" Russ started getting offensive

"Enough! We talked to Howard, he told us everything" Mac stated

"Howard? Is who?"

"Russ, Howard is the man the mob picked up. The one who buried Ellie! You messed up and he had to do this task to an innocent kid. Look at the position you put him in!" Don said getting angry again

"Ok! Ok!"

"Wanna start telling us the truth now?" Mac slammed his fist on the table

"Yes" Russ said hanging his head in defeat "But promise me Jo isn't behind that glass. Does she even know I'm here? I want to tell her myself. I had wished it never went this far"

"Start talking" Don said standing in front of him

"Two years ago in Virginia I came across a stolen shipment of gem stones. They were sitting in evidence from a recent bust."

"So you took them?" Don interrupted

"Let me finish. No I didn't take them, I stole them. The mob had offered me a deal. Long story short the pay was amazing and I wasn't hurting anyone" Russ finished

"Until now…" Mac started

"Yes. I sold more than I had, spent more than I had. Jack is the mob boss in the Bronx he owns and controls that whole sector. I made him a bad deal, I ignored his calls while figuring out what to do. That's when I received a text of Ellie outside of her school, Tyler with his friends, and Jo at a crime scene. They threatened my family" Russ said as he recalled everything

"That's when you came down to New York?" Don asked putting the puzzle together

"I had to protect them! I knew Jo would be suspicious as to why I was here, but I didn't know what else to do!"

"How about you warn them? Tell Jo so she could have protected her kids! Anything but what you did which was nothing! You stood back and let everything happen!" Mac said furiously

"Don't you think I know that?!" I let them take Ellie, I let Jo down. I feel guilty enough!"

"Why were you missing Russ? Where were you?" Don questioned

"Trying to get Jack's money back before he killed Ellie. I got the same video as Jo. I was doing everything I could to get her out."

"Too late for that" Mac sneered

"Jo was next! They weren't going to bury her, no they were going to kill Tyler in front of her. They had a whole sick twisted plan" Russ finished dropping his head in his hands

Jo thought she was going to be sick listening to everything Russ was saying. Lindsey walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jo silently thanked her with a short smile and continued to watch the horror show unfold.

"Is Tyler safe?" Russ asked Mac and Don

Jo quickly texted Tyler to make sure he picked Ellie up and that Shawn their body guard was with them. Tyler responded almost immediately that they were all fine.

"I don't know Russ. It took you this long to tell us all this information." Don said

"Please..I'm sorry I—"

"He's safe Russ" Mac interjected "How much is still missing?"

"A lot. I can't get it back"

"Where's Jack? We have to bring him down" Mac said pacing back and forth

"You can't go in there. He'll kill you!" Russ jumped up quickly

"Well I was going to make you go in first, but I just couldn't do that to Tyler" Mac said shoving Russ back into his chair

"We've got the whole NYPD and I'm sure once the FBI gets wind they'll be behind us as well" Don added

"I've heard enough Don. Let's get him outta here before I hit him" Mac said as he headed for the door

"Wait! Can I talk to Jo? Please. She needs to know" Russ pleaded

"Know what?" Don asked

"How bad I messed up. That I'm sorry. So so sorry" Russ begged

"We'll think about it" Mac sighed lifting Russ out of the seat and handcuffing him

Jo had enough, heard enough. She didn't want to talk to him, or even listen to him. There was no coming back from this.

"Where are you going?" Lindsey asked as Jo walked past her

"I never want to see that coward again until the trial" Jo whispered her voice cracking.

"Russ Josephson, you're under arrest—"Don started before he was interrupted

"JO!" Russ seeing JO come out of the viewing room

Jo stopped, but didn't turn around

"You weren't supposed to be in there…in that room. Were you in there? How long was she in there!?" Russ started

A fire ignited in Jo's eyes as she slowly turned around. Don took a step back as did Mac. They've never seen that look before.

"YOU almost got my daughter killed! You put ALL our lives in DANGER, and for what? For what Russ!?"

"Jo I'm—I'm—"Russ tried saving himself

"Save it for someone else. You are going to have to explain this to Tyler, to your son whose life you put at risk! God I can't even look at you" Jo said as she turned to walk away

"Jo! Jo wait. I didn't mean for this to happen" Russ sputtered out

"You are not the man I married. The man I fell in love with would never, NEVER put his family in a situation like this. Would never put money or himself before HIS family. You're a coward Russ" Jo said shaking her head. Tears were starting to form as her heart kept breaking into pieces.

"I know what I did, I know I can't undo this. But—"

"You made a deal with the devil and now it has come due!" Jo quickly turned and stormed off. Mac quickly followed and grabbed her arm. As she spun around she tried to push Mac away from her, she fights to free her arms, but Mac only holds on tighter and pulls her close to him. "Nooo! Why?! Oh my god why?!" Jo screamed out as she broke down in shaking sobs as all the information crashed into her.

Lindsey wiped a stray tear away. Russ dropped his head.

"Get him outta here Don" Lindsey said as she watched Jo collapse into Mac's arms. Lindsey saw Jo's heart shatter into a million pieces. There was no sympathy for Russ.

_**Please let know whatcha think. Thank you for staying with this story, I now have more time to type out more chapters!**_

_**XOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Do we have anything?" Mac said as he walked into the lab.

"We are using Russ's phone and from the information he could remember, we are trying to zero in on where his mob boss is hiding out" Danny replied

"Ok, good. I'll be in my office if you find anything." Mac said patting a very hardworking Adam on the shoulder as he left.

OFFICE

Mac called Don to have another guard be posted with Tyler at school. Lindsey came walking in once he hung up.

"I don't have anything new pertaining to the case to report, but I was just wondering how Jo was doing?" She said smiling sympathetically

Mac smiled at Lindsey "I don't exactly know. I think she's still in shock with everything. She hasn't spoken much in the last 24 hours. She's trying to be typical Jo with a stiff upper lip. She was crying in the shower, I know Ellie heard her. We are still trying to figure out how to break it to Ellie about Russ's involvement." Mac said sighing at Russ's name

"That's rough. Can you please tell her I'm here if she needs anything" Lindsey offered

"Thank you Linds. I appreciate that"

"I still can't believe what HE did" Lindsey said with a disgusted look on her face

"None of us can" Mac responded

Danny and Adam came busting in "WE FOUND HIM!" they exclaimed in unison

APARTMENT

"Mom, did you and Mac break up?" Ellie asked as she found her mom in the home office

"No we didn't. Why do you ask?" Jo asked reaching for Ellie

"I heard you crying last night and I didn't see Mac this morning"

"Are you spying on me now?" Jo smirked

"Just observing" Ellie smiled

"No honey. Mac left really early to follow a lead on the case. He was here last night." Jo answered

"Did you find anything?"

"Yea. Actually I need to tell you something—" Jo was trying to decide how to say what needed to be said

"What is it?" Ellie asked intrigued

"Well sweetie we found a suspect, actually the person who was behind all this" Jo said leading Ellie to the living room couch

NYPD

Mac, Danny, Don, and Lovato were all gearing up to leave the precinct.

"Be safe" Lindsey said as she hugged and kissed Danny

"We will Babe don't worry" Danny responded

APARTMENT

"Russ did this to me? Your Russ?" Ellie squeaked out speechless

"Yes" Jo said sourly

"Did Mac kick his ass? Did you kick his ass?"

"Ellie! No we didn't, but I'm sure we all wanted to" Jo said remembering everything that happened

"Is Tyler ok?" Ellie asked thinking of her brother

"He doesn't know yet—"

"Doesn't know what?" Tyler said walking in

BRONX

Mac divided everyone up and headed inside once he batting ram opened the door. Mac first, shortly followed by Danny, then Don and Jamie. They began searching the rooms as the place seemed eerily quiet.

APARTMENT

"TYLER?! I didn't even hear you walk in!" Jo said jumping up

"What don't I know Mom? Am I next?" Tyler asked quietly

Jo already had tears forming "No honey, we found out who has been behind all this"

BRONX

Don kicked in a door and shot two men "Clear"

Danny found an empty room and kept moving. Lovato found a burly man who tried taking a swing at her.

"Not too smart are you?" She asked as she swung back

Mac walked into a bigger room where Jack was waiting around the corner. He sucker punched Mac. As Mac laid on the ground Jack bent down and got in his face

"May I ask what the hell the NYPD wants?!"

Mac look up at Jack. He didn't look like your typical mob boss, Jack was much younger and in more shape. Jack picked Mac up off the ground.

"Let me ask again"

APARTMENT

"Why are you saying Dad did this? I know you don't like him but why would you say something like that?" Tyler asked all confused

"Because it's true Tyler! He was working with some bad people and made a really bad deal with the mob in the Bronx" Jo pleaded with her son

"Is that why he's been around so much lately?" Ellie asked

"Yes. He was trying to protect us" Jo answered

"Where is Dad now?" Tyler asked

"Booking. Tyler your father and I may not get a long anymore, but I wouldn't make this up" Jo said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe he would do this to us!" Tyler with tears streaming down his face

"I know baby. I know" Jo said hugging him close

Her phone rings

BRONX

Mac lifted himself slowly off the ground again. Jack had thrown him into the wall. His face covered in cuts and bruises. Jack's matched his.

"Is that all ya got Jack?" Mac spoke as he wiped blood off his eyebrow.

A few more boxing rounds occurred before Don jumped in to help.

"Took ya long enough" Mac said with his hands on his knees. Blood dripping down his face.

"It's a big place! This is all underground ya know!" Don said helping Mac out of the room

APARTMENT

"They went where?" Jo asked Lindsey on the phone. She was pacing around her living room since Lindsey called her to ask if she knew about the team going to the Bronx.

"No he didn't tell me…No I haven't heard from him….Yes, yes I will call you….ok thanks Linds" Jo said as she hung up

"Where's Mac?" Ellie and Tyler both asked in anticipation

"Busting the Bronx Mob" Jo huffed

OUTSIDE

Mac was getting patched up by the EMT as he sat on the back of the ambulance.

"Man you took a hell of a beating" Danny laughed when he saw Mac

"Please tell me Jack is in worse shape?" Jamie asked smirking

Before he could respond his phone started ringing

"Uh-oh. Someone's in trouble" Don chuckled knowing it was Jo.

Mac glared at Don but then answered "Hey Jo…no I didn't forget…..yes I know you still want to be included….why are you whispering…..yea he's in custody….just a few scratches nothing big…..I'm not lying to you…be home later…I can bring home pizza…J—Jo it's not a big deal….you're overreacting….hon—honey?"

"You're in trouble now. Better make that pizza extra cheesy" Danny laughed

Mac smirked and rolled his eyes. Yea he knew he was in trouble the second he walked in the door tonight.

HOME

"McKenna Boyd Lluellen Taylor! Where the hell have you been?!" Jo said standing in the door way

"Look Jo we got a lead and we jumped on it before Jack could be alerted" Mac said as he stepped into the kitchen following Jo.

As Jo turned she could see Mac's face in the light "Scratches? Mac those are stitches!"

"I have scratches too" Mac said making light of the situation

"Do they hurt?" Jo said lightly touching the butterfly bandage across his eye

"I heard kisses make everything including boo-boo's better" Mac mocked laughing

Jo kissed the bruises along his jaw line "Is that better?"

"Much better" Mac said moving in to kiss Jo

"I take it you're not mad at him anymore" a voice said

Jo jumped and saw Ellie and Tyler standing there. Her face turned bright red.

"No she's not" Mac said putting his arm around her waist

"So now what happens?" Tyler asked after dinner

"Trial against Jack and….Russ" Mac hesitated

"Do I even get to see him?" Tyler asked Mac more than his Mom

"If you really want to. He does have to explain to you what he did" Jo said uneasy about the situation

"I need to hear it from him. I want to know why he did this to us…to you Mom"

"Tyler…" Jo started but was cut off

"No Mom. You're really good at hiding when you're sad, but I can see your broken heart. I hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes" Tyler said looking right at his Mom

"Honey, you're getting too good at reading people" Jo smiled admiring her son

"We learn from the best" Ellie said walking over and hugging Jo

"I love you both more than you'll ever know"

Mac smiled at the moment in front of his eye

"Who wants ice cream!?"

"Way to ruin the moment El" Tyler laughed shaking his head at his sister.

PRECINCT

Per Jo's request Russ was brought back to the precinct so Tyler didn't have to go to the prison he was being held at.

"Are you going to watch?" Mac asked Jo after Tyler went with Don

"I wanna know what he says to Tyler" Jo responded

"Do you think he'll lie?"

"No, but I wanna leave it to chance" Jo said walking toward the observation room

"Tyler you can leave at any time ok?" Don told the young man before he opened the door.

"Ok. Thanks Flack" Tyler smiled at Don as Don patted his back when he walked through the door. Before Don closed the door he shot Russ a look and closed the door.

"Hello Tyler. I have something to tell you"


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am back and ready to FINALLY finish this story. So sorry for the super long delay. Thank you for the continued reads/follows/favorites. I so appreciate it greatly! Thank you so very much. Hope y'all enjoy **___

CHAPTER 10

"Hey son" Russ said while watching Tyler sit down across from him

Tyler said nothing. He just stared at Russ, thinking how someone he used to greatly admire could do what he did.

"Look son—" Russ was quickly cut off

"Why? Why did you do it Russ?" Tyler spoke scarily calm. Not even bothering to call him Dad

Russ looked stunned, "I'm still your father Tyler"

"Yea thanks for reminding me. My actual father, the one I USED to know, wouldn't risk someone's life over his own, especially family members. My dad WOULD NOT even think twice about getting into business with the crooked mob. The Russ I knew, wouldn't hurt his ex-wife and put her through so much pain." Tyler said angrily

Jo's jaw dropped by everything her son had just spewed out at Russ. All she wanted was Tyler to be out of there.

"Ty it was a mistake I deeply regret. I know—"

"A MISTAKE? You're kidding right? Ellie almost died, all of us were targets! You knew what was going on and you didn't tell us…

That's why you came right? It wasn't just to see us, you were trying to watch out for us. Try and keep us safe…all by yourself? Why didn't you tell Mac, if you couldn't tell us? He would have helped you!" tears starting to come down Tyler's cheek as he puts everything together.

"Tyler, I'm sorry! Ok, I know I hurt everyone…I KNOW. I did come up just to see you all. It was already a plan on my calendar. Then I was sent those pictures of all of you. I noticed how big the threat really was. I wanted to tell Mac, hell I wanted to tell your Mom, but I just—"

"Just wanted to see her put through hell? Ignore all her calls to see if you were ok?!"

"I was trying to find Ellie on my own Tyler—"Russ tried defending his actions

"So you could look like a hero? Impress Mom and maybe she would get back together with you? How long has it been Russ? Over 10 years? What part of she doesn't want you, do you not understand?" Tyler finished

"I wasn't trying to get Jo back, I just—I don't know" Russ finally sighed looking up at Tyler

Tyler just stood up, "I think I have heard enough, my Dad, the one I used to know….wasn't such a coward" He said disgusted

"You don't mean that Tyler"

Tears coming down his face, Tyler spoke "I don't want to be associated with you right now. My sister doesn't sleep well anymore, because of you. My Mom is a wreck because of you. Both of them carry on like tough soldiers, and so will I. Rot in hell" Tyler said slamming the door behind him

Jo rushed out of the observation room to embrace her son. "I'm so sorry honey, I'm so so sorry" she murmured into his ear.

"It's not your fault Mom, it's not on you"

Don forcibly yanked Russ up and out of his chair. "I think you've done enough damage here."

Russ could only watch as Jo glared at him over Tyler's sobbing shoulder. Mac walked up behind, "How about I take you two home?"

MONTHS LATER:::::

Russ's court date finally arrived. Ellie finished therapy and seemed to be getting better. Jo was doing better knowing both her kids were ok and doing well. A lot of thanks to Mac for being there through difficult times.

Jo called down the hall to Ellie to finish getting ready. She felt horrible her daughter hat to testify and having to relive those horrible six hours. Jo shuddered at the thought. Mac walked in as Jo finished spritzing her perfume on. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" With worry in her tone

"It'll all be over soon"

"Yea except Ellie has to live with the fact that Russ almost killed her"

"And she'll get satisfaction when he is charged and carted off to prison" He said reassuringly

"I hope so" Jo said staring at Mac

Ellie walked in, "I'm ready!"

"Me too" Tyler said walking in the front door

"Then let's get going" Mac said as he ushered everyone outside

COURT

Mac, Jo, Ellie, and Tyler were seated in the front row. Sid, Adam, Don, Sheldon, Danny, Lindsey, and Lovato were seated right behind them. They all wanted to be there for support, no matter how many times Jo told them they didn't have to come. Lindsey explained to Jo that they were all family and would be there for them no matter what. Jo was grateful when they all walked in. Shaking Tyler and Mac's hand, squeezing Jo and Ellie's shoulders for support. Adam sat behind Ellie and kept whispering support to her. Ellie adored Adam and called him her other big brother. The judge walked in and then there was Russ. He looked over to see Jo and was met with two rows of glaring eyes. He decided to return his focus back to the front.

It was a painful first hour going over all the evidence and a play by play of what transpired leading up to the day of the abduction. Finally the judge called recess for lunch and that Ellie would be testifying after.

"Ready El?" Adam asked as everyone emerged from the lobby.

"I just want to be done" Ellie said sadly. She was nervous, she didn't want to re-live this again. She grabbed Jo's hand as they walked down the street to the little pub on the corner.

Lunch went by in a blur and before she could blink, Ellie found herself back in that courtroom. She started trembling.

"The prosecution calls Ellie Danville to the stand."


	11. Chapter 11

"_**The defense calls Ellie Danville to the stand"**_

_**Here we goo. I apologize I had defense and prosecutor switched! Prosecutor would be the good lawyer going after Russ. **_

**CHAPTER 11**

Ellie looked up at Jo, as soon as the lawyer spoke.

"You can do it honey. I'll be right here." Jo smiled as she squeezed Ellie's hand.

Adam and Danny leaned over and whispered encouragement while squeezing her shoulders. Mac and Tyler each took one of Jo's hands, as Ellie made her way to the bench. Russ watched as Ellie walked by. He could feel Jo and Tyler's eyes burning into the back of his head. He didn't risk turning around. Jo sat there and focused all her energy on Ellie, as did the rest of the team.

"Ellie, what happened the day of the kidnapping?"

"My mom dropped me off at school. I told her I was going to Sophie's house after school got out. As soon as school ended we were walking down the sidewalk, I….I didn't even hear the van pull up behind us." Ellie softly spoke with tears starting to form

Jo shuddered as a chill went down her spine. Don remembered running to that call, unaware Ellie was involved at the time.

"Then what happened?" The defense lawyer pressed

Jo wanted to yell out "You know what happened!"

"One moment I was walking with my best friend, the next I was being shoved into a van. Sophie…Sophie, she tried helping me get away. They pushed her to the ground and threw me into the van." Tears coming down now as the memories came back.

"Did you call out for help?"

Mac rolled his eyes, "What the hell kind of question is that?!" Don leaned forward whispering to Mac.

"Of COURSE WE DID!" Ellie exasperated in an "Are you kidding me?" tone.

Jo smirked, even the judge gave the lawyer a look.

"Sorry" He mumbled out. "What do you remember next?"

"I woke up, I was tied to a chair. I spotted someone setting up a camera. The next thing he did he untied me and then picked me up. I looked to see where we were going when I….I noticed the partially buried boxes. I tried asking him why and begging him to please not put me in there…" Ellie was now balling but the lawyer pushed on.

"This isn't fair!" Jo leaned into Mac's ear. Mac just shook his head, Russ begged his lawyer to stop.

"She's only 15! Give her a break!" Russ yelled

The judge silenced Russ.

"He…apologized. The man burying me apologized. He then handed me an oxygen tank to TRY and survive for six hours. He also mentioned that this was to punish someone" Ellie finished keeping her head down wiping her tears.

The team wanted nothing more than to grab Ellie and get her out of this courtroom.

"No final questions your honor." The defense lawyer finally said as he sat down next to Russ.

The prosecutor stood up and had Ellie go into a more descriptive detail of everything from being snatched to being in that box for that whole time. What thoughts were running through her mind, did she think she was going to live?

Jo was sitting there trying to be understanding as to why the prosecutor was pushing Ellie so hard. She knew he wanted the jury to want to put Russ away as well as everyone else. She just felt so bad watching and listening to her.

As soon as the prosecutor sat down, the defense stood up and started picking apart all of Ellie's detailed story. Going as far as to questioning every little detail, pointing out possible flaws in her story. All the way to the point of causing Jo to jump up and shout "Enough! Good lord how much more pain does she need to endure?!"

Mac pulled Jo back down as the judge told her to sit back down or she would be removed. Jo shot Russ a look before she reclaimed her seat. The judge did, however agree with Jo and told the defense they were done and she had heard enough.

"You may go back to your seat Miss Ellie" The judge said thanking her and then glaring at the defense lawyer.

Yup, that judge had kids. Jo summed up in her mind.

Just as Ellie stood up to move back to her seat, the doors burst open and two shooters appeared. They opened fire just as everyone turned to see what was going on behind them.

"Ellie!" Jo shouted as Mac pushed her down "No I need to get Ellie!" She pleaded. "You'll get shot!" Mac yelled back as he made sure Jo's head was covered. Jo found Tyler's hand and they locked eyes.

Everything seemed to play out in slow motion as Ellie was brought to the ground by the judge, covering her head as bullets seemed to spray everywhere.

"Are you ok?...Jo?...Jo?" Jo was brought back to the real world by Mac whispering into her hair. "Yea..yea I'm fine" Jo said pushing herself up after Mac got off her. As soon as Mac assured himself she was ok, him, Flack, and Danny ran out the door the suspects exited through.

Ellie glanced up from where she laid. The judge had moved off of her to check on others. Ellie was pushing herself up slowly as she scanned the room. She looked down as she felt liquid under her fingers. Blood was sticking to her hands and her eyes followed the stream to where it was coming from. Ellie gasped and a look of horror covered her features as she shook her head, "oh no"

.

.

.

.

Jo was searching the movement of bodies for her daughter. Her eyes finally found her, still on the ground, her hands covered in blood.

"Ellie!" Jo said leaping over the gate and around people, sliding to a stop in front of her daughter. "Honey you ok?" As she quickly was scanning her over. Ellie didn't speak, she only stared. Still so in shock, still glancing at something behind Jo. "Ellie?" Jo said with concern washing over her. She spun around and noticed Russ lying there. "Russ?!"

Tyler heard his mom call out to Russ as he was helping a woman stop a gunshot wound to the arm from bleeding anymore. He couldn't see Russ from where he was. A paramedic came over and thanked him for staying with the woman. Lindsey, Adam, Sid, Lovato, and Sheldon were scattered around helping everyone they could. Tyler found his mom pressing down on Russ's gunshot wound.

"Shit" Tyler said as he ran over.

"You can't die Russ, c'mon!" Jo said as she continued trying to stop the bleeding

Tyler walked over by Ellie and held her as they watched and waited. Tyler might have hated what his dad had done, but this isn't what he deserved.

"Jo…Jo I'm so sorry" Russ barely choked out

"Shh. You're gonna be fine" Jo whispered

"Jo..I..I'll always love you…I'm…I'm sorry" Russ's eyes closed and Jo quickly started CPR

"Russ? C'mon now" She said as tears started streaming down her face

Jo didn't even notice Sheldon walk over until he stopped her hands and removed them. She looked up at Sheldon and he shook his head confirming what she already knew. Russ Josephson was dead. She sat back on her heels staring at her bloody hands, stained with his blood.

She turned and faced Tyler and Ellie. Tyler's eyes locked with Jo's and Tyler just pulled Ellie closer as Jo wrapped her arms around both her kids.

Mac, Danny, and Don re-emerged after helping to apprehend the gunmen. Danny and Don helped people out of the courtroom along with the rest of the team. Mac spotted Jo, Tyler, and Ellie in the middle. Hurrying over as an EMT just covered Russ with a white cloth. Another EMT was giving something to Jo to wash her hands with. Mac placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder and was surprised when Tyler turned and folded himself into him crying. Lindsey held Danny close and same with Lovato with Don, as the whole team stood and realized what had happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reads and reviews. Appreciated! It's going to be a bit toned down, more of a grieving process for this family. Another two chapters to go.

CHAPTER 12::

**24 hours later. **

Jo was sitting on the couch watching the news. She'd been there the past few hours, just staring at the screen. She watched as the broadcasters kept playing and replaying what had happened in the court house. A shot as Danny, Mac, and Don led out the two apprehended suspects. "_Connections to the mob" _was what had been said about them so far. Three lives were lost on the scene. The plaintiff, a jury member, and Russ. Many others were taken to nearby hospitals.

Tyler was asleep in the guestroom, and Ellie was fast asleep in Jo's lap. Mac was at the precinct tying up loose ends. Nobody had spoken. Jo kept whipping tears every so often as she would think about never seeing Russ again. She ran her hand through Ellie's soft curls.

Mac had calmed Tyler enough to when they walked into the apartment he broke down again. Jo's heart broke as she sat on the bed and soothed her son. Even Ellie helped with tears in her eyes. That's how she came to find herself watching the same broadcast, over and over again. She didn't know why she kept watching the news, why she kept pausing on Russ's mug shot on the screen. She never hated her ex-husband, yea she got mad at him every so often and annoyed when he was prying into her life after their divorce, but never hated the man. She and Russ were together for a long time, they met before joining the FBI and the relationship just grew from there. It's not something that just goes away now that he's gone, there will always be a place for him in her heart. She felt bad for everything she said to him that day at the precinct. She had been so furious with what he had done, now she realized that was one of the last things she would ever say to him. Jo wasn't in love with Russ anymore, they barely even said it to each other during their time together. He told her he loved her, right before he died. She just told him to hold on…..

Mac walking into the apartment broke up her thought process.

"Here, I'll put her to bed" Mac said leaning over and kissing the top of her head, before coming around and picking Ellie up out of her lap.

"Thank You" Jo whispered to Mac's sympathetic eyes.

"I'll be right back" Mac said as he carried Ellie to her room. He gently laid her down and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead and just watching her sleep peacefully, he then left to go see Jo.

Mac sat down next to Jo, who had her legs wrapped under her.

"Hey" Mac said looking at Jo

"Hey, everything taken care of?" Jo asked

"Yea. It's all done for now."

"I can't plan a funeral Mac.."

"I'll help you. I can call his brother and set up arrangements" Mac said as he placed his hand on her leg

"No, I can do that Mac. I just…I don't know how to do this. He was on trial, he didn't have a good note on him when he was…ya know" She said solemnly

"He loved his family Jo. He did some bad things, things that cost lives. But he deserves a proper burial no matter how much you may hate him"

"I don't hate him Mac. Furious, angry, annoyed, but not hate. I don't know how to forgive him yet, but this needs to be done for Tyler." She sighed

"We can figure this out in the morning Jo. You need rest, I need rest. It's been a long 24 hours for everyone."

Before Jo responded she heard Tyler calling out and ran for his door. Nightmare. After her calming him down and back to sleep, she shuffled out of his room and into her own. Mac sat on the bed taking his socks off as he watched her go into their bathroom and turn on the shower. She did it this morning too. She did it when she didn't want anyone to know she was crying, it didn't take him that long to figure it out soon after they began dating. Independence at its finest. He sighed and then waited til she padded back out having changed into her PJ's.

"You don't have to do that" Mac spoke as he watched her throw back the comforter and climb into bed next to him.

"Do what Mac?"

"You can cry about Russ, Jo. You don't have to hold it in and keep it together. You cared about him." Mac said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back

Tears welled up in Jo's eyes and she shook her head "I'm fine"

"You are?"

Jo shook her head yes, and then started shaking her head no and broke down into Mac's arms.

FUNERAL

Mac was once again confused as to why Jo hid her tears from anyone here. They were family and close friends. Ellie and Tyler had some running down their cheeks. Jo sat in between both her kids holding their hands tight. Ellie wore sunglasses, and when Mac asked why she said because Jo was. Jo wasn't even wearing her usual sunglasses, these ones took up half her face. They almost matched Lindsey's. She was covered enough so that no one could read any emotion. It really was a beautiful service, and a big turnout.

After the funeral Mac dropped everyone off. "Jo I have to stop by the office and then I'll be back home" catching Jo as she stepped out of the Avalanche

"Mac, it's 7 o'clock, can't it wait?" Jo said with raised eyebrows

"Sinclair wants the report first thing and I'm taking tomorrow off"

"Do what you want" Jo said as she closed the door

Later that evening Ellie woke up in need of water. After sauntering out to the kitchen and grabbing a glass she heard muffled cries. She headed down the opposite hall towards the master bedroom. As she got closer she could hear her mom clearly. The light on the nightstand was dimmed. Jo was facing the wall with her back to Ellie, curled up in the fetal position. Ellie didn't hesitate jumping onto the bed and crawling over by her mother. Jo was startled when she felt Ellie's hand on her shoulder. She covered her face as she continued crying. Ellie laid her head on Jo's shoulder and rubbed her hand up and down her arm.

"It's ok Mommy. It's ok." Ellie said quietly trying to soothe her like Jo had done for her countless times.

Mac walked in the door quietly. Looking down the hall he saw a light still on. Checking his watch as it read 11:30, he cringed. He hadn't planned on taking that long. He quietly walked down the hall as he heard muted sobs. Peeking in, he saw Ellie calming her Mom. He leaned against the door and smiled to himself at the precious moment.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13-

A few weeks later Ellie told Jo she was going to the library after school.

"Ok Honey see you later."

Ellie really wasn't going to the library, but she needed a believable excuse to execute her plan to get to the penitentiary to see Howard. She needed to forgive him so that she could keep moving on. Her Mom was still coming to terms with Russ's death, she would find Jo just staring at her hands unconsciously. Still seeing his blood on them. She says she's moved on, but Ellie doesn't think so, at least not yet. Mac and Jo have been talking more openly about it after the night she broke down. Tyler seemed to be doing ok, at least to her.

**Penitentiary**

Ellie got in a lot easier than she thought. One of the men working there was an old friend of Jo's.

"Go ahead in Ellie. BUT only 10 minutes ok? Minors aren't really allowed without parental consent." He said as he held the door open for her.

"Thanks Mark" Ellie smiled at him as she walked through the door.

Mac and Don were also there interviewing someone that knew the victim of the case they were currently working on. That's when Mac turned and saw Ellie walk by. She seemed to be upset, but ok. He quickly rushed out to catch up with her.

"El?"

"Mac? What are you doing here?" Ellie quickly asked

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"No, and she's not going to find out"

"Ellie she has to know what you are doing. Why didn't you tell her you were coming here? Why did you come here? Especially by yourself?" Mac was trying to piece together what exactly the young lady was thinking.

"Because she's finally getting better. You've seen the mess mom has been. I'm not starting that back up." Ellie said folding her arms

"Not telling her would make it worse El—"

"She's independent and super stubborn as you know, but she's broken. I know you know that too. I came here to see Howard. To forgive him."

"Forgive him?!"

"Yes. It wasn't entirely his fault. He basically had a gun to his head throughout everything. I need to move on, to put all this behind me. Therapy helped with a lot of that, but it also opened my eyes to other things in order to move forward." Ellie said after a deep breath. She was feeling weight come off her shoulders already.

"Well, if helped you then I can't be mad about you coming here….alone. Maybe next time you need to get something off your chest, you'll tell someone. I could have brought you here if that is what you needed. I wouldn't have liked it, but I would've done it for you Ellie." Mac said softly as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"What are we gonna do about mom?" Ellie asked looking down

"Well, I'm gonna grab Don and we all are going to leave. Then we'll figure out how to handle your mom"

"It's not going to go well is it?"

"She'll be upset, but she'll understand that it helped you."

An hour later Ellie and Mac were walking down the sidewalk.

"How are you feeling? That was really brave what you did. Not many teenagers have enough courage to do what you did."

"I feel better to be out of that building! But seriously I feel like a weight has been lifted. I just wish Tyler and mom would do something than to try and work it out themselves…..I miss Mom Mac. I want her to be back to herself, I know it sounds selfish of me."

"That's where all her stubbornness kicks in. I have told her numerous times I have nothing against Russ. I miss her too kiddo. I have a new approach, for both of you later."

"Can we get some fro-yo?" Ellie said as they walked by

"Haha. Sure sweetie."

Later that night

"Hey Mac….Ellie I thought you would've been back by now."

"I was on my way home, when I ran into Mac. He gave me a lift." Ellie said as she walked toward the hall to her room.

"Oh. Really now? Was that on your way out of the library or the federal pen?" Jo said as she cocked her head and raised her eyebrow

"Ma-how-wait-whaat?" Ellie and Mac looked stunned but didn't say a word.

"Why did you go there Ellie?"

"How did you find out?" Ellie still trying to figure it out

"Well for one, you left the directions on the office computer and secondly Mark called me. Why were you there?" Thoughts of the time Ellie hopped on a train to Danbury popped into her mind.

"I had to forgive him Mom" Ellie with her head down

"Forgive him?! Did you know about this?" Jo turning toward Mac

"No. I saw her there when Don and I were there. I was just as surprised as you were Jo, but she has a point." Mac said trying to help Ellie

"Yes Mama, forgive him. I—I can't move on without it. He messed up…..really really bad—" Ellie tried explaining but was cut off.

"You almost died! I—I almost lost you baby girl" Jo said as she pulled Ellie into her arms

"That was Russ's fault Mom, not Howards." Ellie mentioning Russ's name for the first time since his death

"I think I have an idea for you two." Mac said bringing out roses.

"These are for you, but you have to let some of them go" Mac said handing Jo the bouquet.

"Mac these are beautiful, but I'm really confused" Jo said puzzled.

"You two, come with me" Leading them out their front door.

ROOFTOP-

"Why are we up here?" Jo said shivering slightly

Ellie spotted the balloons, "Did you bring those?" Ellie looked up at Mac

"I did. After I dropped you at the door so I could park and quickly bring these up." Mac said answering

"So no emergency bathroom stop?" Ellie said laughing

"No. Now you each take a rose or two and then tie em to the balloon." Mac instructed

"What game is this Mac?" Jo said questioning him

"It's going to help both of you, especially you Jo."

"Me?"

"You have to let go Jo. Let Russ and everything that has happened go"

"The weight off those independent stubborn shoulders of yours will help you feel better Mama" Ellie said smiling at her

"Hey I told you I was fine"'

"But you're not. Mama your sparkle is gone, and I know every time I leave the house your making yourself sick with worry until I safely come home. I am so much better, I still get nervous leaving alone, and walking down the sidewalk, but I am becoming braver every day. You are not you, and I miss you so much Mama." Ellie finished

"Oh Ellie. I'm so so sorry." Jo said as she pulled Ellie into her "Do you feel like that too Mac?"

"I do. You're still the woman I would move mountains for just to make her happy. But that happiness, is missing and I couldn't bring it back" Mac said with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm ready…..ready to put this in the past." Jo said as she grabbed her balloon.

Ellie and Jo tied their roses and walked towards the edge.

"Goodbye Russ. Sorry it ended like it did. Thank you for trying to get me back." Ellie said as she let her balloon go and watched as it floated into the star filled sky.

(_Ellie has flashbacks to the good times with Russ as she watched her balloon travel into the night sky)_

Jo stood there for a moment with closed eyes. "Goodbye Russ. I don't hate you, and would never have wanted you to leave the way you did. I'm sorry for all that I said in the heat of the moment. You were a great father to Tyler. You'll…You'll always be in my heart." Jo kissed her rose and let it go.

(_Flashback to the first moment she laid eyes on Russ, to their wedding day, to the day Tyler was born, the happier times before the divorce and even after. Annoyingly asking her if he should be jealous of Mac. Up to the moment he told her he loved her right before he died.)_

They all stood there in the chilly night air watching as the balloons drifted higher into the beautiful sky and out of plain sight. Jo leaned back into Mac as they gazed up at the sky.

"Everything is going to get better. I promise you." Mac whispered into her hair

She squeezed his arm as her thanks. "I love you"

_Through the night we said our last goodbye._

_I will not forget you….I will not forget you now_

**STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE **

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER ARE SONG LYRICS FROM RYAN STARR, I THOUGHT IT WAS FITTING FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH 3**


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

_**I just wanted to say thank you again for reading and reviewing. I know it seemed like it took forever, but life is busy sometimes and as much as I would have rather been typing away I couldn't. Thank you so very much**_

_**XO**_

Mac and Jo dropped Ellie off at school. It has been a long year for the three of them, but everyone was on a definite upswing. Ellie, Jo, and Tyler were secretly planning a surprise birthday party for Mac. As Mac and Jo drove to work Jo watched the people on the sidewalk. That's when she saw something she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Mac stop!" Jo quickly shouted jumping out of his moving truck

Thankfully there wasn't a lot of traffic that morning when Mac had to slam on his brakes and Jo's sudden outburst. Quickly pulling over, he got out and chased after her.

"Jo! Jo wait!" Mac called as he watched her race down the sidewalk

She couldn't find who she saw. She kept spinning around searching faces, but it was becoming hopeless.

Mac finally caught up to her "You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?! Are you feeling ok?"

"I saw him Mac"

"Saw who?" Mac becoming confused

"Russ. Russ he was standing right here."

"Russ is dead Jo—"

"I swear to you Mac, he was standing right here" Jo said still looking around

"Our minds do that to us Jo. It's all psychological. He's gone Jo….he's gone" Mac said as he reached out for her arm

"Oh god I don't feel so good" Jo said as her faced paled

"Let's get to work. I'll make you some tea" Mac said wrapping an arm around Jo and directing her back to the truck.

This instance happened two more times that week, except Jo didn't jump out of the car. She found herself at his gravestone.

"I already forgave you. I don't know what else I can do to make you disappear. Tyler is doing so much better, you would be really proud with the internship offers he has been receiving through school. Ellie made the varsity soccer team, as a sophomore can you believe it? Some nights I can still see your blood on my hands, but it has been becoming less and less. I'm not forgetting you, but I am moving forward. I'm sorry this happened to you, and….I love you." Jo said as she laid the flowers down and touched the gravestone.

A few weeks later Jo was running around the bar everyone pitched in to rent out for Mac's surprise party.

"Guys he's gonna be here shortly keep moving!" She shouted at everyone who was still decorating and setting up.

"How did you even get him to come here?" Don asked looking down at Jo from the ladder he was on.

"Oh Don, I have my ways" Jo said winking

"I don't wanna know" Tyler said walking by laughing

"I see his truck!" Ellie shouted from where she was standing

"Everyone take your positions!" Tyler said jumping for cover behind the bar

The lights dimmed just before Mac would even walk in.

They all held their breath as they heard the door knob turn..

"Hello? Anyone here?" Mac said and before he could turn around to leave

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAAYYY

Mac nearly had a heart attack as he quickly spun to find a room full of his friends, his family and whole bunch of balloons and streamers.

He found Jo, Tyler and Ellie in the middle. "I'm gonna guess that this was your idea?" Mac said looking right at Jo

"Actually it was mine" Ellie said beaming

"Yours? Come here kiddo" Mac said opening his arms

"Yes. You've done so much for me and my family, I really wanted to do something for you Mac Taylor" Ellie said with the biggest smile on her face

"I love you Ellie, ya know that?"

"I know, how could you not?" Ellie said laughing

"Ellie Danville" Jo said sternly

"I love you too Mac" Ellie said laughing as she walked away to go visit with others

"Happy Birthday Mac" Tyler said shaking his hand

"Thanks Tyler. Still on for that basketball game next week?"

"You know it! Thanks Mac"

"Happy Birthday Handsome" Jo said putting her arms around his neck

"You know how much I don't like fussing about my birthday" Mac said smiling at Jo

"That's why this was perfect. Someone needs to fuss about celebrating the day you were born" Jo said with that smile on her face that makes his heart just melt

"So is this my present?" Mac said looking around at everyone laughing and talking amongst each other

"No, you'll have to wait to later for your gift" Jo said winking

"Awh that's not fair" Mac said pouting

Jo grabbed his face and kissed him. Mac thought his knees would give out with all the passion Jo put into this kiss.

"There's your preview for later. I hope that satisfies you long enough" Jo said kissing him again

"Oh I guess it can….for now" Mac said winking

"Come on Honey, we've got some celebrating to do!" Jo said grabbing his hand

"WHO WANTS SHOTS?" Adam yelled standing on the bar

Uhoh.

THE END

_**Hope y'all enjoyed **___


End file.
